Tigers Destiny RE-Ending
by kpalominos
Summary: A redo of the ending of Tiger's Destiny the way I felt it needed to end, but coming from my own perspective. I hope you enjoy it.


November 1, 2017

 _Tiger's destiny Epilogue( Re- did the Ending)_

 _As Ren and Kelsey were tucking in small Anik Kishan in his crib… a nock came to the door of their home in India where they chose to reside after leaving Portland to the place they've fell in love._

 _While Kelsey is tucking in little Anik she's reminisce about Kishan and feels the pain of leaving him back with Durga for the better of their family. Kelsey sees the eyes of Kishan's in little Anik Kishan her child both Ren and she recently had… Golden and bright eyes ._

 _Ren goes to answer the door …_

 _He opens the door to find an old box with their family seal_

 _And no one in the door , as Ren runs up to see if he could still catch the person who had dropped the box …_

 _He sees in the corner of his eyes the old man's hearty smile and wave... for it was Kadam_

 _Not truly able to come to reality he was still in wonder when the cries of little Anik Kishan brought him back to the real world._

 _Ren tried to catch Mr. Kadam, but he had vanished in the air like dust._

 _He goes back in running picking up the package on his way to the house_

 _Still uncertain on what he would find inside this mysterious box…_

 _Ren goes up the stairs to his and Kelsey's bedroom finding her feeding little Anik …_

 _Little Anik is cooing while Kelsey sings to him and grabs her long hair in his tiny little fists_

 _He stops by the door to see such a beautiful site …_

 _His wife Kelsey and the way she looks at their son with such tenderness and love that doesn't mind little Anik pulling her long beautiful hair…_

 _She looks tired but still so effortlessly like nothing still taking care of their son, He wonders…_

" _How bless I have been by the gods to have such an amazing life with the women my heart desired and loved and bless with a child of my own" -REN_

 _Kelsey turns around and sees Ren standing there just admiringly her and little kadam that he forgot what he was doing!_

 _Kelsey says, Love what are you doing just standing there…_

 _Ren: I'm just admiringly this beautiful women_

 _Kelsey: laughs and motions him to come in, well Prince why don't you admire me from here * laughs and kisses Ren*_

 _Ren then remembers he is still holding the mysterious box._

 _And goes to tell Kelsey what happen when he went to answer the door…_

 _Kelsey speechless wonders why Mr. Kadam didn't just come in …_

 _She felt sadden because she would of dearly loved it if she could of hugged him or just simply seen him one more time…_

 _She asks Ren to open the box…_

 _Ren obeys Kelsey and he opens the box to find an old lotus flower and the Cylinder they've seen back when they visited monks and the great Ocean teacher…_

 _Ren opens the cylinder and finds the same script that the ocean teacher told them to not open until their journey had ended…_

 _As Ren unfolds the script in becomes a letter …_

 _Right away he recognizes the handwriting, its Kishan's his younger brother_

 _Right away he starts reading it_

 _Dear Ren and my dear Kelsey_

 _My journey did not end when you both left, but kept going in order to help Durga follow out her duties. We both had our difficulties, especially with how feisty she gets and let not even mention het stubbornness…_

 _But after years of a very trusting friendship we became husband and wife and had many children. Which now I get why Phet said Father of many …_

 _Anyways I want you both to know that I didn't have a horrible life and became an untamed tiger._

 _Ren,_

 _I want you to know that when I had the dream of Kelsey holding a baby and that baby had my color eyes guess what Phet told me that its because I'm your ancestor therefore that chils inherited my color of eyes so calm down don't you think for a second that you are living the life I should have lived with Kelsey!_

 _Durga and I hope for the best in the years to come filled with many grandkids and love._

 _We wish you both the best and many bearings to your family to ours,_

 _The one and Only ( whom you miss don't lie) ,_

 _Kishan_

 _Kelsey starts laughing like no other day and says I truly missed his snotty jokes!_

 _Ren just smiles his charming smile and goes to her and kisses her with all his might._

 _Without realizing that in the background Mr. Kadam,_

 _He is observing them and how he wishes he could hug Ms. Kelsey now Ren's wife one more time and tell her that their long journey did indeed end but he would be lying to them…_

 _At least letting them enjoy their time and family while they can._

 _Ren and Kelsey slowly disappear into the background and is join by Kishan and Durga …_

 _Kishan and Durga look appalled and scared,_

 _Kishan: I wish this was done_

 _Durga: I wish the same but there's no other way, we didn't know that this was possible_

 _Kadam: I believe this will be the last time you have to win this battle once and for all_

 _No one would imagine that such monster would of survive …_

 _Lokesh wasn't defeated, he had transported his went into another's body the second he got killed in his original minotaur form, but Phet did…_

 _Phet appears before the three, Kadam, Kishan, Durga_

 _Hello y friends nice to see you all again ,_

 _I know you have many questions and I have all the answers but first lets go finf our other two friends no no our Three friends we have a new member shall we…._

 _THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNING…._


End file.
